Aquellos Con un Proposito (Those With a Purpose)
by Sweetbubba
Summary: AU; Noodle, a twenty year old warrior, was born into a slave-based society and was raised and taught to fight, torture, and kill those with little importance or high terms with destiny. Objective to her peoples ways, she is forced to live the life that was chosen for her. Now, stuck at Kong with 2D, the one person she was to destroy: will she fight fate with her will to love? 2Nu
1. Her Purpose

**A/N: **So I've been a fan of Gorillaz for sometime now, and since my upmost favorite character would have to be Noodle (Even though I'm absolutely in love with 2D), I've made this little baby for those that love her too. Now, be warned, this is a Stuart Pot and Noodle fanfiction- which means Noods and 2D get together. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, it's how it is.

If you have any questions, please read and review. Tell me your opinion as well.

Ja.

_Love,_

_Nolovelydreamers_

* * *

**_Chapter One: Her Purpose_**

"You have to do this, it's what you were made for, it is your one and only goal; do not forget your place. Remember where ownership of your soul lies." The old man's voice echoed throughout the ill-lit room, void of emotion and ice cold. On the far end of the room she stood with her back pressed against the wall and her arms bound tightly at her side, her head was hung in shame and acceptance, and her sorrowful green eyes were closed. She was sick of hearing those words over and over; of course she knew this, she was born into the corruption of a slave-like lifestyle. Millions of her kind were treated just the same, damned with a purpose and forced to follow through with it, unable to complain and not caring enough to. She, a twenty year old woman with the spirit of a child, was nothing special. She was no exception, and had no right at all to argue.

"I do not know how many times we have been through this, Nudoru. I cannot keep track of you any longer, you are grown, and you know this very well. I have struggled with the Headmaster for six years to take pity on you, and he refuses to continue to surpass your antics. If you do not take part in this last mission assigned to you, he will see to it that you _will _be exterminated and replaced." He hissed; her head shot up and her eyes grew wide. She was stunned that he of all people could say such a thing. If anyone, in all of her years of existence, it was always him that sought to protect her against all odds.

"Sensei-!"

"No!" He barked, interrupting her and making her swallow the feeling of disappointment that had been swelling in her throat.

"There will be no more discussion of this matter. Do what you are told or face the dire consequence; you of all people should know it well." Her expression quickly changed from shock to hurt, her gaze falling to the floor. He made a few steps closer to her, towering over her broken figure and swiftly raising his hands to grab a tight hold on her face. She jolted and thrashed, struggling to get out of his grasp in fear of what he might do.

"Struggling will only make your situation worse." He said lowly, finally catching her attention and causing her to slowly give up her stubborn battle. Her eyes lifted once again to lock onto his in a hopeless stare.

"In order to insure that you will not fall back on your duties, I have been ordered to erase from you all knowledge pertaining to the English Language; this way, your words will not be a danger to the mission, nor will they give you the ability to screw things up just as you usually would." He punctured his fingers roughly into her temples and she winced from the sharp feeling. She refused to strive anymore and began to concentrate on the rapid beating of her heart and the blaring of the dull ceiling lights behind him that just seemed to get brighter and brighter until the room was filled with light, and then darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Review!


	2. Impregnable Man

**A/N: **I am terribly sorry about my grammar, or any sort of confusion from this. I wrote this with no direction, and at three in the morning. It is no excuse, I know, but please bare with me. I will make it up to you!

I swear!

Read and Review, I beg. For I love you and promise you better.

- Love always,

_ SweetBubba_

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Impregnable Man_**

_The floor was frostbite cold and hard, stabbing at her hip as she lay on her side and giving her a sharp, ignorant pain._

"_You do understand this, don't you? Once this has been done, once you've completed this last goal, you are to move on to a more advanced setting." A grave voice echoed throughout the room. It was bold and serious enough to petrify just about anyone, but she'd run into this person and their intimidation many times before and couldn't be fazed. It wasn't her being interrogated anyway. She pried open her eyelids, perched herself up and hastily glanced around the room, looking for the source of the voice and it's target. Her vision was dotted with black spots and blinding white; her head was throbbing and she could feel her brain pressing into her skull harshly but she refused to lay back down._

_Two figures could be made out from the mass confusion._

"_Hai. I understand well, sensei. Do me well and look after her, for I fear that I..." The next voice was soft and respectful, she recognized it right away. Her body began to shake uncontrollably, her heart could be heard miles away beating as loud as it was. They would take her from her._

_She couldn't let this happen._

"_Yes, of course." There was an uneasy moment of silence. "Goodluck, Zia my dear. Do not forget that this is your fate. You may not turn back." _

_Nudoru pushed herself further, nearly dragging herself to her scuffed knees; Oh yes, she would fight. She would die if it was the case. She wouldn't loose another loved one._

_This was all happening way too fast._

_Her leg twitched and she gasped as she was sent caving back to the floor. She grit her teeth._

"_I know." _

_She collapsed._

* * *

Green eyes threw open and peered into darkness. She had awoken the same way every time she had that dream; there was no panic, no alert, no shock or internal turmoil. In fact, each time she awoke it was with a calm haze, a sense of understanding. After so long it was hard to hold onto the terror and depression it brought and she began to accept it.

She rose from where she lay, and in an attempt to sit up whacked her head roughly against something solid over her, causing her to fall back into a somewhat soft cushioning surrounding her. Nudoru grunted and rubbed her head gently in confusion. She couldn't remember the bunks being that close together before...

Her eyes widened.

_'Maybe...'_ hesitantly, she brought her small hand to the solid surface and ran her fingertips down it to feel the texture and the stability. It felt almost like hardwood, strong and durable as expected.

"Nani?" She whispered to herself.

Had they... Had they buried her alive?

She began to panic.

_'They wouldn't have just done this, would they? T-They couldn't have!'_ She could feel herself begin to sweat.

Nudoru licked her lips.

"...T-Tasukete!" She screamed, thrashing her legs and pounding her tight fists against the wood.

"Tasukete! Daredesuka?!" Her body ached unpleasantly and begged her to stop, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Onegaishimasu!"

She whimpered with defeat and slowly retreated her fight, dropping her hands at her sides and closing her eyes.

_**'This is the reason that you fail each time. You're weak. You're useless.' **_

She heaved a sigh.

_**'You were doomed from the start, stupid girl. You never did anything right.'**_

There was a pang in her chest.

_'A lost cause.'_ She thought with dismay, taking a deep and shaky breath and trying to force back tears.

"Wot the hell?"

Her eyes shot open.

_'What...?'_

"Ey, Mudz. Wot's in the box?"

"How the Hell should _I _know, Faceache? I didn't order anything! That goddamn postman is going to pay for this..."

She narrowed her eyes and slowly took in what was happening. She could hear other people, no doubt she couldn't understand what they were saying, but there _were _people!

Nudoru felt her hope rise again.

"C-Chotto! Chotto! Watashi wa koko ni iru! Watashi o koko kara nukedasu!" She hollered, beginning to thrash again restlessly. This time she didn't dare to hold back.

Outside there was shifting and shouting.

"T-There's somefink in there!" A nervous voice stuttered, high-pitched and laced in a thick accent.

"Not _something_, ya Dullard! _Someone!_ Go get Russel, tell him it's important!" This man's voice was more powerful and angry, but more serious. She wondered if they would bother to help her or not but she hoped, and prayed, and trusted these strange men to do so.

Nurdoru could feel her heart beating faster in anticipation.

_'Wait!'_

She sucked in a sharp breath.

_'What if they aren't going to help me, and plan to hurt me? What then?'_

The crate, or coffin, began to shake. A crackling noise was heard where her feet were and a grunting could be heard, in mere seconds the lid that kept her sealed in was ripped away and a fresh gust of air rushed into her lungs.

_'Freedom!'_

For a brief moment, everything was silent.

"Is iht Dea-"

"TEEKI!" She called out and sprung from the bed made of packaging peanuts, leaping at the first person that she saw and tackling them with brute force to the ground. Her eyes were squinted in anger and her fists were bawled up in his shirt, she could feel her chest bubbling in fury and disgust. They had probably planed this all along, ship her off to the Andr. Unit and-

She gasped, all of her feeling rapidly retreating once she got a good look at him.

He had big, black frightened eyes and tousled blue hair. His face was pale and twisted with a shocked expression.

She stood over him now, her eyes widening.

'_He is...'_ She began to back away, her vision getting blurry. Stuart blinked at her slowly, then staggered to his feet. His stance was hunched slightly and tall, lanky as ever and off; many wouldn't think twice about this man possibly being fragile and weak, but Nudoru caught a glimpse of his shadow on the sidewalk of which they stood, it was an impregnable imprint.

_'He is my target.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I'm _really _sorry.

***Tasukete - Help**

***Daredesuka - Is anyone there?**

***Onegaishimasu - Please**

***Chotto - Hey!**

***Watashi wo koko ni iru - I'm in here!**

***Watashi o koko kara nukedasu - Get me out of here!**

***Teki - Enemy!**


	3. Lil' Love

**A/N:** Well, again I am very apologetic and shameful on another chapter. I've realized that this has got to stop. My next chapter will be long, beautiful, and full of thought and not of worry.

If you don't understand this story, write me, tell me what it is that you don't get and I promise to answer correctly without giving the future of the fic away.

Also, please tell me what you think.

Enjoy.

- Love always,

_SweetBubbaC_

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Lil' Love**_

_**2D's View**_

_'She's so smahll.'_

He watched quietly while he stood in the corner of the lobby in _Kong Studios_, his black eyes wide and shifty and his hands shaking. He curled his fingers into fists and tucked his arms under one another.

_'No won'da she fi' in tha' box.' _He mused. Just an hour ago, the young, frightened Japanese woman that sat on their couch had launched herself at him with an ear piercing scream and nearly gave the poor man a heartattack, but since then he hadn't even thought of that. What puzzled him was how she'd managed herself in the crate she'd sprung from. It was all he could think of.

That, and how short she was.

_'ih' looked loike ih' wus made fo' her.' _

2D lowered his head and scratched his chin as he witnessed his bandmates circle the tiny girl, shouting at one another and appearing to scare her even more. He wasn't the smartest person in the room, there wasn't a doubt about that, but he was almost entirely sure that Murdoc and Russel weren't easing her nerves in the slightest bit. He mulled over doing something about it; on one hand, he worried about the possibility that he would make things worse and send her into a fit, and on the other he worried that if he didn't try to step in she'd have some sort of spazz attack or a seizure. 2D shrugged his shoulders anxiously, deciding that it was better if the girl _didn't _put herself in the hospital from overload and straightening himself out to seem less intimidating. He wanted to ask her about her arrival anyway.

He sauntered over to the couch where she sat fidgeting and maneuvered his way around it. He slid onto a cushion next to her with as much ease as possible, treating her as if she were a ticking bomb and hesitating to get any closer; if it was one thing that the ever-so-dense Stuart Pot had learned living with a satanic asshole of a bassist and a drummer that likes stuffing dead animals, it was to always test the waters before diving in. It didn't take him long to find that out, and it wasn't something he was ever going to forget, that's for sure.

2D turned his head slowly and gave her a nervous glance. She'd flinched when he sat down, he could almost feel her jolt back an inch in surprise and worried if he'd gone overboard or if he'd invaded her space. No sign on her face told him that she had any intention of being hostile towards him, which made him relax a bit, but not enough for him to think about moving again. He clung to the arm of the couch like a scared cat would cling to the ceiling in one of those old cartoons.

_''Ow dih' tha' cat ahways ge' down, anehway...?' _

He shook his head absentmindedly, silently cursing himself. He needed to focus. He needed to do this right.

_'Concentrate, Stu.'_

He coughed awkwardly.

_'Jus' tahk to 'er.'_

"U-Uh... A-Ahe you awrigh'?" He stuttered, then winced at his own words. He imagined slapping himself.

'_Smooth.' _He thought.

She slowly lifted her head at the sound of his voice, her indigo bangs brushing from her somewhat pale cheeks and revealing wide, terrified green eyes that had been underlined with dark circles. She tilted her head back and tightened her grip on her shorts, gnawing on her bottom lip. She had the most complex expression, one that screamed 'fearful', but yet...

2D did a double-take before fully scanning her face, trying to pin-point what else it was exactly.

_'She sor'of looks sahd, but tha' doesn' seem ta be ih'...' _

They shared a brief glance and a moment of silence, the sound of the bickering from his bandmates had been drowned out and the scene stilled in his head; he payed close attention to the curve of her eyebrows, the position of her jaw, the thin pressed line of her lips- everything. Right down to the light that moved slyly across her dull eyes.

_**'I'm sorry.'**_

His eyes widened. In a split second the air had been sucked back into the room (When had it left?), Murdoc and Russel could be heard arguing again, and the once still girl in front of him seemed more relieved.

_That voice had definitely come from his head, but it was not his own._

Shock lodged itself in his throat.

"Wot?" He choked out, loud enough for the others to hear. Everyone grew quiet, silence and confusion washed over the room. Murdoc and Russel stared at him strangely as if he'd said something completely stupid (again), then gave an aura of annoyance. He instantly thought of the torment he'd get from them later (mostly the bassist), but shrugged it off- it really wasn't what he cared about at the moment.

She was looking at him all the same, but not with the aftermath of disdain; her mouth was agape to mirror his speechless emotion. No, she wasn't annoyed.

She was just as surprised as he was.

_She'd heard the voice too._

* * *

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry. It's not my best but it works. :)


	4. Over the Hills

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update, I just recently got the ending for this one. I hope you like it, though, it's my best chapter yet!

I promise to reveal more the next chapter, kay loves?

- Always & forever

_SweetBubbaC_

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Over the Hills_**

"Mudz, we can't just leave 'er out. She's lost and confused, man, she has no-"

"I don't give a shit! I'm not keepin' some clueless bird around, she doesn't even benefit-"

"Don' I 'ave a say n' iht?"

"No!"

She really needed to find her way out of here. Noodle couldn't have been more uncomfortable or distraught, she wasn't going to do what they- or anyone else wanted her to for that matter but she still needed to get out of here. Her eyes slyly shifted over to the three arguing men, watching as they went back and forth with their banter.

_'If I can find a way to...' _

She started to think, but as her eyes panned further something caught her attention, quickly she lost her train of thought and focused on what she saw. An open door not far behind them all leading to a dim lit room, decorated in pasty colored walls and instruments, one after another. She gulped, her throat feeling like it was on fire. It wasn't just the room, it wasn't just the lighting, or the decorations- it was what lie to the side of a table in the corner, a familiar looking guitar, an autographed 'Les Paul'.

Noodle sighed shakily and placed her hands on the cushions at her sides, pushing herself to her feet and standing with legs that had little feeling.

Her feet could barely be heard as they made their way across the room, the floorboards creaking but not loud enough for the three strange men to hear. She'd blocked out their yelling, their harsh words, their bantering over her, she didn't want to listen to it. She didn't have to listen to it. Her main priority was right in front of her now. Noodle dropped to her knees as she reached the far end of the second room, her tiny hands reaching for the beautiful, sleek beige guitar.

_Flashback_

"_Listen Noods, you really have to pay attention if you want to learn." Zia giggled along side of her, fumbling with the strings on the guitar. She couldn't stop laughing, smiling her wide, beautiful smile._

_End Flashback_

She felt her hands wrapping tightly around the neck of the beautiful instrument, tears trickling down her cheeks at the sweet memory. Not once since her sister's supposed 'death' did she think about music and the joy it brought, the thought always led to her. After her people had pried the only person she had left, her twin sister Zia, they also took the only thing she had to remember her by and threw it into the inferno. She heaved a sigh.

In a swift movement she loosened her grip on the neck once more, then shifted the guitar strap around her shoulder and positioned her hands correctly, beginning to strum a few stray chords. A vivid picture of her sister's hands appeared in her head and she felt the inspiration, the encouragement the image gave her. She imagined the way her fingers moved so elegantly, playing the wonderful melody that turned into the guitar solo of Led Zeppelin's 'Over the Hills and Far Away'.

A smile formed on her lips and she closed her tired eyes, picturing her sister laughing and adding a silly twist to the solo. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, she took note, and she wondered if it were because she never relished in the good times she once had in fear that it would have a negative affect. The music swam through each wall, through each closed door on the first floor of _Kong, _leading down every corridor and echoing into large rooms. If she could've heard anything else, from a distance she would've heard the quarreling men stop and the sound of footsteps making their way over to where she was crouched on the floor; if she _had _heard there wasn't any doubt that she would've halted playing, but she hadn't.

In the open doorway of the room stood 2D, Russel, and Murdoc- the three quarrelers in their prime. Their mouths were slightly agape their eyes were wide, stunned at what they saw.

However, what they saw they all saw differently.

Russel, he saw a young girl with an amazing talent and a heavy heart.

2D, he saw a beautiful woman with a sweet smile at her weakest point.

Murdoc... Murdoc saw potential, he saw a gift, a girl that could take them places.

Murdoc saw the band, he saw the future.

_And she was in it._

* * *

**A/N: **Review, my darlings! I need opinions. :)


End file.
